Five Times Snape Has Laughed
by purpledragon6
Summary: Based off of the Non-OOC challenge from Fanofbelleandedward. The five times the usually emotionless potions master has laughed... In the most bizarre circumstances. One Shot.


**Lilly:**

Though the raven haired boy would never show his true emotions outwardly, he still felt the faint ghosting of a smile on his lips whenever Lilly was near by. Especially now, as the girl retold the events of her potions class with a widening grin of her beautiful face.

"And his hair turned purple! Can you imagine such a thing?" She laughed, her hands folded over her smooth stomach, mindless that the usually quiet boy, had just let out a soft breathy laugh.

Not because of the tale, but because Lilly's laughter was music to his ears.

* * *

**James**: "Its been a while." James said, extending a hand to the man in front of him. "Hasn't it, Snape."

The man looked down at the hand in front of him, overcome by a new emption for James potter that wasn't hate or jealously.

"Yes it has... James..." He muttered, taking hold of the man's hand in a tight grip.

"Yeah... Thanks for taking care of Harry." James said in almost a whisper. "I've been waiting to tell you that, but I appreciate what you've done for him."

It was something that took a long while to be realized, this new feeling forming in the pit of the other's stomach, but by the time he was able to process it he felt it rising into his throat and making its way to parted lips. He was feeling relived, happy, overwhelmed, a little confused even. All of these feelings came together in the form of a peaceful laugh. One that hasn't fallen upon any listening ear other than the time of infancy, where Snape had been mindless to the stresses of the world the way he was now.

The pain of his life had died along with him but it hadn't followed him up to this life and it would never come to meet him again. His job as a potions master and guardian were done, shelved up and put away forever, and all that was left to do now, was to be remember by those on earth and those here now, as a friend.

* * *

**The Golden Trio**

It sounded almost like a growl, low and angred at first, but as the trio got closer they were found that their potions master was indeed laughing. It frightened them at first, but then they began to relise what was happening.

"Ronald you git! You said i wrong!" Hermione yelled, smacking the red-head while Harry knelt to the master's side.

"I understand that! But how do wr make it stop!?" Ron cried, flailing his arms and wand, causing the girl to duck.

"Put that down before you get one of killed!" Hermione yelled, putting her hands over her face in a protective manner.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called quickly from his spot next to the teacher. "Be quiet, hes saying something."

They all hushed instantly and leaned forward to hear what Snape had to say passed a sting of forced and giddy laughs. His eyes were burning with the fires of anger, easily making his painfully stretched grin intimidating.

"F-f-fifty points d-d-de-educted!" He finally managed out.

* * *

**PolyJuice and Shape Shifters:**

Students watched in horror as the usually emotionless potions master skipped throughout the hallways, laughing like a tipsy school girl. Down another hall, another Snape did the same until the two finally met at the end of the hall.

"Lovely day isn't it Snape?" The first one asked, bowing his head dramatically to the other.

"Quiet a lovely day indeed Snape." The second one stated, shaking the other's hand suddenly. "And might I say you are looking well this evening?"

"Why thank you. So do you." With that the two linked arms and skipped away, off in the direction of the Gryffindor house.

* * *

**Fifty Points deducted and twenty points to Ronald:**

"That was bloody brilliant!" Snape cried as his hair suddenly sprouted red and soon his whole being reverted back to Ron.

The other Snape was back to being Tonks and she hugged the boy around the neck while laughing.

"I thought McGonagall was gonna cry!" Tonks added, not noticing that said professor had just entered the dorm.

"Fifty points deducted from the house of Gryffindor." She announced loudly, the real Snape nodded from behind her, a scowl ever present on his thin lips.

He turned on his heels, satisfied that the two had not gotten away with the prank, and allowing a small smirk to appear on his lips. Meanwhile, the older woman turned to leave as well, but stopped and looked straight at Ronald.

"But twenty points to Ronald, for correctly using a polyjuice potion."


End file.
